While the New York University Medical Center joined the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group activities in 1973, a new phase of participation was entered over the last year. In September, 1979 a Division of Medical Oncology was created under the aegis of the NYU Cancer Center Activities. With the arrival of Dr. Franco Muggia who directs this new division, there has been a marked increase in development of new protocols and pilot studies, and a steady accrual of patients to ongoing studies. We propose to continue and expand these activities along these lines with particular emphasis on studies of conditions such as malignant melanoma and hematologic neoplasia which are seen in abundance at this center. We plan to continue the close coordination between investigators with expertise in solid tumors, surgical oncology, and radiation therapy which has been made possible by the recent changes.